


A Heart of (metaphorical) Steel

by Enimed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Rated teen for swearing, aka: these two arent good with emotions, miu? a bitch? yeah, never written anything like this?? so i hope its good!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enimed/pseuds/Enimed
Summary: Fuyuhiko lends a hand to Kazuichi after a bet gone wrong, and too many words slip out. Fuyuhiko may see himself as tough as steel, but it's a good thing the one he loves knows how to handle that.A KuzuSouda piece that I might develop in the future.





	A Heart of (metaphorical) Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo / guessworks-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leo+%2F+guessworks-art).



> Hihi! I wrote this as part of a Dangan Ronpa Secret Santa being done on tumblr! my giftee is Leo at https://guessworks-art.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> This is my first time writing KuzuSouda, and I don't write romance fics often, so I hope it's good!! I had fun writing it!

Kazuichi had been an idiot to accept the bet. That was really all he could mark it down to as the loud-mouthed inventor pushed the box into his hands. He knew what was inside, and knew it would end  _ very _ badly for him. Kazuichi let out a small groan as he passed his box over, containing one of his spare jumpsuits.

 

“Come on, kick your shoes off! Man, I’m gonna look just as hot as ever, even in your baggy shit. I make anything look good!” Miu leaned against the wall as Kazuichi begrudgingly removed his shoes, muttering complaints and curses toward Miu the whole time.

 

“Not to ruin your master plan or anything, but is your stuff even gonna fit me..?” Kazuichi passed the shoes over and removed his hat, shooting a confused and honestly somewhat worried glance toward Miu. She hesitated for a moment, then burst out into laughter. Kazuichi took an uneasy step back as the inventor took the shoes from his hands.

 

“Hell if I know! I guess we’ll just find out. If my shit doesn’t fit you, you’re going naked for the whole day. Got that? Now go get dressed.” She quickly grabbed his hat from his hands before slamming her door shut. Kazuichi stared at the box, let out a sigh, and retreated into his room.

 

“Accept her bet, they all said...You’ll win, they all said…” Kazuichi muttered to himself nervously as he dropped the box onto the bed. “I guess Kokichi called her the ‘Swallowing Queen’ for a reason…” The bet had been innocent in nature. Mostly. Miu had been the one to offer it, loudly announcing that she could drink more soda than anyone and daring someone to challenge her. Kazuichi wasn’t even sure why he had agreed to it in the first place, except for the pressure of his classmates. Some stupid show of dominance over Class 79. If Miu won, whoever lost to her would have to swap outfits with her for a day. Kazuichi still couldn’t believe he had agreed to it. He stared down at the box on the bed, letting out a final sigh before opening the box.

 

It was a painful twenty minutes that he spent trying to get into the top and the skirt. It was a tighter fit around the waist than he was used to. Hell, the whole thing was tighter than usual, a huge difference from his standard jumpsuit. He had to use pins to keep the chest area up, not having the “load” to fill it like Miu did. He poked at the sleeves and fiddled with the ribbon, desperate for comfort but knowing it wouldn’t come.

 

Then came everything below the waist. Some kind of leather straps, knee-high socks, and boots with heels that came just below that. Kazuichi stared at the leg contraption in a mixture of curiosity, horror, and awe. “She’s gotta be nuts to wear this mess every day..” He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on the bed. “...Guess I’ll start with these damn straps.”

 

After what had felt like an eternity, Kazuichi exited his dorm on shaky feet, putting focus on not slipping in the boots. His steps were awkward and clunky, and the whole outfit was very obviously not made for him. Too tight in some areas, too short in others. Miu’s body shape had a lot of differences, and unlike his jumpsuit, her clothes were made to fit to her body. He knew it would be a rough day. Especially when he was met with her laughter upon exiting the privacy of his own dorm.

 

“Look at you! You look like a total dumbass, wearin’ clothes that only a hottie like me could pull off!” Miu’s laughter was loud and joyous. She was having a blast, seeing Kazuichi looking like an idiot. She had put on the jumpsuit with few issues, though she had left the top unzipped partially to accommodate her chest, white tank top left mostly on show. She was even wearing Kazuichi’s signature hat, her pale blonde hair sticking out from underneath it. “I told you, I can make anything look good. You? Not so much! Come on, let’s go show everyone our new looks!” Miu’s hand clamped around Kazuichi’s arm as she dragged him along.

 

“H-hang on! I don’t want people to see me like this!” Kazuichi tried to plant his feet down, which resulted in a very messy fall. Miu released him in time to not be dragged down as well, and once he hit the floor she laughed again. “I’m serious!”

 

“Too bad! You lost the bet, so we gotta show this off to the world! This is a once in a lifetime event for the rest of the school!” Miu hauled Kazuichi back to his feet, grinning the whole time. “Lighten up! Not like you can get away from this now, I’ve already got pictures, and I’ll only delete them if you let me parade you around!”

 

Kazuichi actually had to weight the two options, deciding that the parading was probably the better option to make. It was like dealing with the devil; neither option was  _ good _ , it just came down to which was  _ better _ . “Fine, fine, let’s just get this over with..” He ran a hand through his hair as Miu grabbed onto his arm, dragging him along down the hallway. This was going to be a long day for him. 

-

After only an hour, Kazuichi was ready to get changed again. So far, several people had laughed at him, a few of his classmates gave him apologetic glances, and most people just shot weird looks at him before moving on quickly. He was tired, and the boots hurt his feet. He still wasn’t sure how Miu could stand wearing an outfit like this on a daily basis.

 

Miu, however, was having the time of her life. The baggy jumpsuit didn’t bother her in the slightest, and she paraded around the school like she owned the place, Kazuichi in tow. The rest of Class 79 mostly ignored her antics by this point, though other students certainly gave her looks of disgust and awe. People reacted to the whole mess differently, but Miu didn’t care. She was having a blast.

 

“Can we be done yet? We’ve been going for hours!” Kazuichi stopped against a wall, glaring at Miu. “My feet hurt, and these sleeves are dumb and everything about this outfit isn’t made for me!” He let out a string of complaints about every part of the outfit, with Miu simply laughing as he did.

“Lighten up! I’ll let you go soon, don’t worry. We’ve got one more stop to make and then you can go do whatever for the rest of the day. Cry in your dorm or whatever, fuckin’ baby.” Kazuichi let out a soft groan as Miu grabbed his arm again. “Honestly, I’m surprised we didn’t see this guy already. I figured he would’ve wanted to see this shitshow. Maybe he’s been avoiding us. I mean, I’m a total hottie walkin’ around in his crush’s clothes! There’s no way he won’t get flustered seeing me!”

 

“Wait, c-crush!?” Kazuichi came to a dead stop, pulling Miu back. “W-whaddya mean, crush!? There’s n-no way Fuyu-” Miu silenced him with a hand over the mouth, smiling.

 

“It’s not exactly a huge secret, y’know. Also, I never said his name, so how’d you know I was talkin’ about Baby Face?”  _ Crap. _ Kazuichi felt the heat spreading in his face, turning away from Miu. “Gahah! You guys are both fuckin’ idiots! How have you guys been this blind about it!?” She placed a hand on the wall, doubling over with laughter. “I just...holy shit! This day just gets better and better, huh? Well, it’s your lucky day, because you’ve got an absolute goddess here to help you! You couldn’t get a better wingman than that!”

 

“Hey, why don’t you fuck off already?” A voice, one that Kazuichi was both relieved and mortified to hear. He and Miu both turned to see Fuyuhiko, a glare aimed toward the inventor. “Seriously. You’ve spent enough time makin’ fun of Kazuichi, so go find something else to do.” He waved her off, turning away. Miu hesitated for a moment, then let out an overly dramatic sigh.

 

“I  _ guess _ I’ll go find something else to do.” She said the words slowly, as though making fun of Kazuichi was her only hobby. Rolling her eyes at Fuyuhiko, she gave one last wink to Kazuichi before departing. “I’ll delete the pics I took later, but no promises that no one else didn’t take any!”

 

“Ugh...I knew that bet was a bad idea…” Kazuichi groaned as he ran a hand through his hair again, a nervous tick of his. “I can’t believe her..”

 

“Here. This will help, until we can get you back to your dorm to change out of that ridiculous outfit.” Fuyuhiko pushed a large coat into Kazuichi’s arms, which he took with relief and pulled it on. “Come on. Having to be with you when you look like this is embarrassing me.” The two walked together back to the dorms, with Kazuichi trying to keep himself calm.

 

“Hey, uh, thanks for lending me the coat..and walking me back here.” Kazuichi finally spoke up once the two had reached his dorm room. Fuyuhiko just shrugged and turned aside. “No, seriously, thanks, dude.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Not like I’m totally innocent here, I totally egged you on in that bet because I wanted to see that bitch lose.” Fuyuhiko smiled as he turned back at Kazuichi, and he smiled as well. “Go get changed, and we can go grab lunch or something. Not like anyone will fuck with you when I’m nearby.” Kazuichi nodded, handing the coat back to Fuyuhiko before slipping into his dorm.

 

He was able to get the boots off easily enough, and did with a huge sigh of relief, letting his aching feet rest. Once he tried to remove the rest of the outfit, though, he hit quite a few obstacles. The torso was too tight, and the sleeves wouldn’t budge. “Come on….stupid thing..” He tugged at it endlessly, with no progress.

 

“Hey, Kazuichi! You get lost in there or somethin’?” Fuyuhiko called out from the hall, knocking on the door a few times.

 

“N-No, just...this stupid thing is tighter than I thought..” Kazuichi called back to him, undoing some of the pins he had used on the upper area. “Her torso’s smaller than mine…”

 

“Let me in, then, and I’ll give you a hand.” Kazuichi actually froze at the suggestion, his face going red again at the idea of Fuyuhiko seeing him undressed. He shook his head, taking a breath before making his way to the door and opening it. Fuyuhiko stepped into the room, pulling out a pocket knife. “Don’t worry, I won’t cut you, I’m just gonna cut you out of this damn outfit. Miu can cry me a goddamn river over it for all I care. Hold still.”

 

Kazuichi felt the knife lightly poke his skin a few times while Fuyuhiko cut the back of the outfit. After a few minutes, the yakuza stepped away, sliding the pocket knife away and turning his back to Kazuichi, reaching into the nearby closet. “Get undressed, I’ll grab one of your jumpsuits.” The mechanic was glad to be free of the uniform, quickly slipping into the jumpsuit once he had it in his hands.

 

“Thanks again for the help.” Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he spoke to Fuyuhiko, who waved him off. “H-hey, uh, before we grab lunch...can we talk?” Fuyuhiko turned to face him, frowning.

 

“Eh? The hell do you need to talk about? I told you, you don’t need to thank me.” Fuyuhiko turned away slightly, side-eyeing Kazuichi. “Or is it somethin’ else?”

 

“I just...why did you help me? I-I mean, you told Miu off, and lent me the coat, and walked me back here…” He let his words hang in the air, turning away, suddenly fascinated by his appearance in the mirror. “I just don’t know w-”

 

“Because I like you, alright!?” He was cut off by loud, sharp words that plunged the room into silence. Fuyuhiko’s face went red, and he quickly turned away. Kazuichi was glad for that, as it allowed him to hide his own face, which was quickly changing to match. “...I know. How can a guy like me expect to find love, huh? I’ve got the weight of the fuckin’ Kuzuryuu clan on my shoulders, it’s not like I have the time for a goddamn relationship.” Another pause. “...Forget I said anything.” Kazuichi heard the door open, then slam shut, and he was alone.

-

It had taken Kazuichi about an hour of asking around just to find Peko, the mysterious swordswoman who was the closest person to Fuyuhiko. Then, another fifteen minutes to get an answer from her on Fuyuhiko’s whereabouts. As he trudged up the final set of stairs, his mind was racing. What would he say or do? How could he make this right? He wasn’t sure. Kazuichi stopped at the top, staring at the door to the roof. It was usually locked, but according to Peko, Fuyuhiko “had his ways”. Kazuichi took a deep breath, shook his head, and pushed the door open.

 

“Thought I told you I wanted to be alone.” Fuyuhiko spoke with his back to Kazuichi, standing with his hands in his pockets. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine, Peko.” Kazuichi wasn’t sure how to respond, and instead stood there for a minute in silence. Fuyuhiko finally glanced back, doing a full turn once he realized it wasn’t Peko. “O-oh. Kazuichi.” Fuyuhiko turned away again, staring back out at the sky. “...Sorry about earlier. Didn’t mean to just shove all of that onto you.”

 

“...Can we...talk? And this time you won’t run away?” Kazuichi’s voice was unsteady, but Fuyuhiko laughed and turned around again, a bitter smile on his face.

 

“Where the hell would I even run to this time? I’m not about to jump off a goddamn roof to avoid my feelings, even that would kill me. Unless Peko somehow saved me. Can’t put that past her.” He chuckled again, glancing at the edge of the roof behind him before sighing. “...You wanna talk? Let’s talk then. Get this out of the way.” Fuyuhiko took a few steps, closing most of the distance between himself and Kazuichi. There was a bit of a height different, five inches to be exact, forcing Fuyuhiko to angle his face up.

 

“W-well...it’s about...about what you said earlier…” Kazuichi stumbled over his words, looking away, running a hand through his hair again.

 

“I told you, forget about all of that. I just wanna put it behind us. I was stupid to say it and shove all of that onto you.” Fuyuhiko glanced away, frowning. “I won’t bring it up again. We can just stay friends, though. That’s all I’m gonna ask from you.” A moment passed, and he turned back toward Kazuichi.

 

“It’s just..” He hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words. A flash of panic crossed Fuyuhiko’s face, but he kept his cool, knowing that losing his emotions now wouldn’t help. He already knew what was coming. Fuyuhiko had known for a long time that this crush wouldn’t go anywhere.

 

“It’s fine. I get what you’re sayin’.” He walked past the mechanic, opening the door to the stairwell. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

 

“W-wait! I didn’t hesitate because I don’t wanna be a dick, I hesitated because…” Kazuichi gulped, shaking his head. “Because I wasn’t sure how to say it. Wasn’t sure how to...to tell you that I feel the same way.” He slowly approached Fuyuhiko, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“...You’re not fuckin’ with me, are you?” Fuyuhiko turned, ready to continue asking that question about a hundred times. His arguments were all silence, however, when Kazuichi carefully tilted his chin up, pressing their lips together. Everything else fell away in that moment. It felt like an eternity, maybe longer, before they pulled away from each other. Kazuichi’s face went red first, and he turned away. “...That answers that question.” Fuyuhiko laughed, closing the door and leaning against it.

 

“So...are we..?” Kazuichi’s face was bright red, and Fuyuhiko snickered. “D-don’t laugh! I’m serious!”

 

“Are we what, dating? I shouldn’t have to answer that, dumbass.” Fuyuhiko grinned at Kazuichi. “Like, what? We both confessed our feelings. Of course we’re dating. Not like we’re dating anyone else.”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.” Kazuichi sighed, turning to look out over the roof of the school. “...I know people will find out eventually. Probably as soon as we start walking around together and getting all lovey-dovey. I just...I want to spend a little more time up here. Just you and me. No one to watch or interrupt. It’s our time to just...sit here. Together. Enjoy each other’s company.” Fuyuhiko snorted, but took a few steps forward, stopping beside Kazuichi.

 

“Didn’t think you were the one who would say all that sappy crap. Though I guess it’s gotta be one of us, and I sure as hell wouldn’t.” He leaned against Kazuichi, staring out at the sky. “It’s nice, though. I could get used to this.”

 

“You’d better, because I’m gonna be the best boyfriend you’ll ever see, just watch!” Kazuichi pumped a fist into the air, and Fuyuhiko sighed, shaking his head with a smile. In the past, he hadn’t dared to let himself dream of this. But now that he had it, he was the happiest he had ever been in his life.


End file.
